Es mas de amor y determinasion
by conan1412
Summary: en esta publicasin se encuentra el segundo capitulo donde shinichi,kaito y heiji se encuentran con un caso que trataran de resolver minusiosa mente para pasar mas tiempo con sus "amigas"
1. Chapter 1

_**Unas vacaciones inolvidables.(capitulo 1).**_

_**Todo comenzó una noche de invierno en la casa de Shinichi Kudo cundo el recibe un llamado de su padre Yusaku diciéndole que le habían reservado una suite en un lujoso hotel del caribe, Shinichi pensó que a Ran le gustaría ir con el, así que la llamo:**_

_**-Ran?-pregunto el por teléfono.**_

_**-si-contesto ella.**_

_**-soy Shinichi-le responde**_

_**-Shinichi! si, que se te ofrece?-le pregunta ella**_

_**-mi padre me reservo una suite en un hotel 5 estrellas en el caribe, quieres venir?-pregunto nervioso.**_

_**-Ah! Si! Quiero-respondió emocionada.**_

_**1 semana después parten hacia el caribe con ansias y con una ilusión de pasar unas vacaciones románticas, llegados al hotel se registran y camino a la habitación tropiezan con 2 personas de su misma edad al parecer y era cierto lo que no sabían era que esas personas eran…**_

_**-Heiji!-exclama Shinichi sorprendido.**_

_**-Kudo! que hases aqui!-responde Heiji.**_

_**-es una larga historia jaja-contesta avergonzado.**_

_**-mmm ya,seguro que has venido con...quien tu ya sebes...verda que si.**_

_**-y tu que me dices eh,seguro has venido con kazuha jajaja.**_

_**-eh bueno que te parese el hotel?-cambia repentinamente el tema.  
><strong>_

_**Mientras tanto Ran tropieza en el lobby con…**_

_**-Kazuha!-exclama Ran.**_

_**-Ran! que hases tu aqui?-responde Kazuha.**_

_**-eh venido con shinichi-contesta ella.**_

_**-ja me lo imaginaba-sonrie Kazuha.  
><strong>_

_**Tiempo más tarde Ran, Shinichi, Heiji y Kazuha fueron a cenar al restaurante del hotel al aire libre, cuando detrás de Kudo una voz muy familiar le llama la atención, cuando se da la vuelta detrás se encontraba Kaito Kuroba y Aoko Nakamory en un momento romántico, sin que Kaito lo supiera Kudo le grita:**_

_**-eh Kaito!  
><strong>_

_**- Kudo! que sorpresa!-responde**_

_**y se suman al grupo, luego de la cena los chicos fueron a dar un paseo y las chicas se fueron la suite a charlar nadie sabia que en esas vacaciones el misterio, el crimen y los asesinatos no los dejarían descansar por un buen rato. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**El amor interrumpido.(capitulo 2)**_

_**Luego de tanto andar en la noche los chicos deciden irse a dormir…cada uno con su dama,shinichi ya tenia un programa de actividades organizado para pasar las vacaciones al igual que Heiji y Kaito así que tenían que levantarse temprano.**_

_**Cuando Shinichi llega a la habitación Ran lo espera para seguir lo que estaban haciendo o iban a hacer antes de que se toparan con los chicos, esa noche los dos durmieron juntos y abrazados. a la mañana siguiente los dos despertaron muy bien, desayunaron con los chicos y partieron hacia la playa, Heiji y Kazuha irían al spa y Kaito y Aoko irían a jugar al tenis. **_

_**Mientras estaban en la playa tomándose un buen trago le suena el celular a Shinichi, era Kaito:**_

_**-si, Kaito que ocurre.**_

_**-Kudo acaba de ocurrir un asesinato en la cancha de tenis ven rápido.**_

_**-OK salgo en seguida. respondió con desaliento**_

_**-que ocurre?-pregunta Ran preocupada.**_

_**-ah ocurrido un asesinato en la chancha de tenis En estos momentos Kazuha y Aoko están viniendo para quedarse con tigo- respondió el.**_

_**-vuelve rápido-le suplica ella.**_

_**-no te preocupes bonita, lo resolveré en un dos por tres-contesta con calma.**_

_**Al llegar los chicos comienzan a realizar las investigaciones, Kudo el detective estrella de Tokio, Heiji el detective estrella de Osaka y Kaito que tenia su identidad secreta que aun nadie sabia, el era "KID EL LADRON" la cuestión es que el sin ser detective ayudo al asunto lo primero que hicieron fue buscar pistas, luego, Kudo se especializo en revisar el cadáver la causa de la muerte fue envenenamiento con cianuro potasico en la escena del crimen se encontraba su esposa, una pareja a amiga y el mayordomo. Shinichi sin perder tiempo empezó a interrogar a los sospechosos:**_

_**-a que hora ocurrió el crimen?**_

_**-alrededor de las 14:30-respondió la esposa**_

_**-y usted donde estaba a la hora del crimen?**_

_**-en la habitación de los señores arreglando las camas-respondió el mayordomo.**_

_**-y ustedes?-pregunto Shinichi**_

_**-nosotros estábamos en el spa.**_

_**-oye Kudo, no me gusta para nada esta pareja-dice Hatori**_

_**-que dices, por que?-responde Shinichi**_

_**-dijeron que estaban en el spa cierto?**_

_**-así es.**_

_**-estuve con Kazuha en el spa a esa hora y no los había visto entrar nunca.**_

_**-Hm. entonces hay algo que ocultan, lo averiguaremos luego. Oye como estarán las chicas?**_

_**-acabo de hablar con ellas, están bien-contesta Kaito.**_

_**Cuando la policía llega al lugar los chicos explican la situación, y los policías toman el caso, ya que Shinichi no había venido a esto sino a otra cosa…**_

_**-oye Kudo, puedes decirme por que no has querido seguir el caso?-pregunta Heiji**_

_**-es simple, no estamos en nuestro país no somos muy reconocidos por estos lugares, seguiremos la investigación minuciosamente además no podemos dejar a las chicas solas. Responde Shinichi**_

_**-es cierto-Heiji**_

_**Kaito, Shinichi y Heiji llegan a la playa donde habían dejado a las chicas pero no las encontraron, fueron a las habitaciones y tampoco algo había pasado…pero que?.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Un rapto inesperado_**

_**Una vez ya en la habitación los chicos se encontraron con que las chicas no estaban, sin perder un segundo los muchachos comienzan a buscarlas, se separaron para cubrir todo el terreno, Kaito partió hacia el spa, Hattori fue a la recepción a interrogar a los empleados y Kudo emprendió viaje hacía la playa que fue el último lugar donde habían visto a las chicas.**_

_**Tras no encontrar nada Kaito y Hattori se encuentran con Shinichi en la playa.**_

_**-Alguna novedad?-pregunta Shinichi**_

_**-No nada y tú?-responde Hattori**_

_**-Eh encontrado esto…el anillo que le regale a Ran tirado en la arena. Contesta Kudo**_

_**-Hmmm quizás no creo que importe pero recuerdan el maniático de Tokio?-pregunta Kaito**_

_**-Sí que hay con ello?. Responde Hattori**_

_**-bueno supuestamente ha dicho que iría tras los detectives más exitosos de Japón o sea seguramente ustedes. Contesta Kaito**_

_**-Aguarda un momento!, te refieres al que utiliza el personaje de mi padre "El barón nocturno"?. Pregunta Shinichi con nerviosismo**_

_**-El mismo. Responde Kaito**_

_**-Que ocurre Kudo? has palidecido tío. Le dice Heiji**_

_**-Es que ese tipo juro vengarse por haberlo encerrado en dos ocasiones**_

_**-Ahora recuerdo que de mí también ya que yo te ayude a encerrarlo la primera vez. Contesta Heiji**_

_**-Pero porque a aoko?. Pregunta Kaito**_

_**-Seguramente porque no quería que hubiese algún testigo. Respondió Kudo.**_

_**El tiempo no daba respiro y por primera vez los chicos estaban en apuros muy serios. De regreso la habitación de Shinichi los muchachos encuentran una carta que decía…**_

"_**3 estrellas que el firmamento os a concebido liasen en lo alto de un cuerno de fuego de la tierra para caer y apagar el brillo de los guerreros que iluminan". "El barón nocturno"**_

_**Las sospechas habían sido aclaradas solas, solo faltaba descifrar el mensaje…pero como podrán resolverlo?.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Un llamado de emergencia_**

_**Al ver que estaban atados de pies y manos simbólicamente al no tener pistas ni nada, Kaito decide llamar a Saguru Hakuba un viejo amigo de los muchachos.**_

_**-Hola?. Contesta Saguru**_

_**-Saguru, soy yo Kaito. Responde Kaito**_

_**-Kaito que ocurre se te escucha nervioso?. Pregunta Hakuba**_

_**-Estoy con Kudo y Hattori en el Caribe tienes que venir a ayudarnos! . Responde Kaito**_

_**-Pero que ocurre?. Pregunta Saguru**_

_**-Han secuestrado a Aoko, Ran y Kazuha! . Responde Kaito**_

_**-Voy enseguida, tomare el primer vuelo. Contesta Hakuba**_

_**-Ok nos vemos. Se despide Kaito.**_

_**Al cortar la llamada va con los muchachos y les comunica que Saguru vendrá pronto para echarles una mano con el caso. Al día siguiente los muchachos van en busca de Hakuba, cuando este llega le comunican todo lo sucedido y no tardan ni una milésima de segundo en ponerse manos a la obra.**_

_**Una parte de la carta quedaba clara que "las 3 estrellas del firmamento" que son "las 3 marías" hacían alusión a Ran, Kazuha y Aoko. Pero aun no quedaba claro es mas oscurecía la otra parte de la carta…a que se refería con que lisian en la cima de un cuerno de fuego de la tierra?. Se estaba de acuerdo con que tendría que ser un lugar pero qué lugar…en ese momento llega otra carta a la habitación por debajo de la puerta pero cuando Hakuba abrió no había nadie, entonces Kudo abrió la carta…**_

"_**El cielo se torna caótico conforme va pasando el tiempo, las estrellas tiemblan del terror de saber que caerán y los guerreros desesperan por salvar el resplandor que los iluminan, se acaba el tiempo. "El barón nocturno".**_

_**Realmente el tiempo se acababa que podría hacer Shinichi y los chicos para salvar a Ran y a las otras chicas, a Heiji se le ocurrió que el secuestrador tenía que estar en la isla si era así las pistas debían estar en la isla entonces emprendieron el camino que los conduciría a una antigua aldea donde los lugareños seguramente podrían guiarlos…solo esperaban que no sea tarde o sino la vida de sus amadas se desvanecerían **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Camino hacia el rescate!_**

_**Al llegar a la aldea Shinichi contacta al jefe de la tribu y le explica la situación en la que se encontraban, el jefe muy amablemente los conduce a alguien que los podría ayudar mejor. Los conducen al viejo chaman de la tribu, al entrar el les dice que no les dijeran nada que el había predicho que vendrían y en forma filosófica les dice…**_

_**-"vuestros corazones habéis traído, vuestros corazones os han raptado, por un demonio del color de la noche", no es verdad?. Dijo el chaman**_

_**-Así es. Dijo Shinichi-mientras lo miraba seriamente**_

_**-Necesitamos su ayuda para descifrar esta carta. Dijo Heiji-impacientemente**_

_**-Oh ya veo. Dijo el anciano mientras miraba el papel**_

_**-Y que puede decirnos de esto?. Pregunto Kaito**_

_**El anciano levanto la mirada hacia ellos y casi como en forma de verso les dijo: "Sin vuestros corazones la mente y los demás sentidos disminuyen".**_

_**-A que se refiere con eso?. Pregunto Hakuba**_

_**-Que la desesperación les ah impedido ver que la respuesta es de lo más simple. Dijo el viejo **_

_**Los cuatro chicos se quedaron mirando unos a otros sin entender nada de lo que les decía, el viejo levantándose y saliendo de su choza les señala un punto de la isla. En ese momento todo quedo claro para Shinichi y los demás:**_

_**-Claro! A eso se refería. Dijo Shinichi **_

_**-Que se refería a que. Dijeron los chicos**_

_**-De camino les explico, como podría pagarle este favor que os a dado?. Dijo Shinichi al viejo chaman**_

_**-Vayan hijos luego os lo diré, rescaten vuestros corazones que no queda mucho tiempo y lo más difícil está por venir, que dios os bendiga por su camino. Les dijo el anciano**_

_**Cuando los chicos se despidieron emprendieron camino mientras Shinichi le explicaba a Heiji, Kaito y Saguru lo que el chaman les había dicho. Les explico que se refería al volcán "Honolulu", recién en ese momento los chicos comprendieron por qué se refería a él cómo cuerno de fuego de la tierra y partieron enseguida hacía allí donde el peligro los acechaba.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_El rescate comienza_**

_**Al llegar al pie del volcán se topan con una cueva inmensa a Shinichi no le costó imaginar que el secuestrador y las chicas estarían allí dentro así que se adentraron en la cueva, a cada paso el peligro se hacía más presente un paso en falso y se activaban las trampas,que era algo visible por las marcas en los techos y las paredes, cuando Kaito no pudo evitar un paso en falso las cuchillas empezaron a salir de las paredes y Hakuba grito "todos al suelo"!. Entonces todos se lanzaron al suelo, cuando el peligro paso rápidamente volvieron al camino, más adelante se visualizo a lo lejos una luz amarilla, chicos pensaron... "llegamos" y no se equivocaban las chicas estaban ahí pero el secuestrador no, algo andaba mal, cuando de la nada se escucha un disparo, Hakuba se empieza a retorcer de dolor,por suerte la bala solo lo alcanzo en la pierna, igualmente no había de que despreocuparse por que podría haber otro disparo ya que lo que buscaba el criminal era acecinarlos.**_

_**A los muchachos se les ocurrió que lo mejor que podían hacer era dividirse alrededor para que el acecino no pudiera dispararle a todos. mientras las chicas colgaban sobre un poso de lava ardiente que se había formado aparte del cráter original de lava, el calor hacia descomponer a Ran y a las demás dejando de lado que las cuerdas iban rompiéndose. Shinichi, Kaito, Heiji y Saguru venían manejando bien la situación hasta que los secuaces del acecino se hicieron presente... ahora no solo estaban en igualdad numérica sino que ellos estaban armados,así que llevaban las de perder y para colmo Saguru estaba herido, mientras el tiempo pasaba la situación se hacía más tensa y los chicos se sentían mas acorralado y las cuerdas que sostenían a las chicas se iban rompiendo de a poco.**_

_**Kaito se ponía cada vez más nervioso por no poder contribuir a la situación, Kudo, Heiji y Saguru eran detectives pero él no era nada más que un mago ladrón pero solo cuando se disfrazaba, mientras Kudo y los demás trataban de salvar a Ran, Kazuha y Aoko, Kaito debatía una posible situación, no iba a ser fácil por ciertos temas entre sus amigos por que si tomaba esta decisión por el lado complicado podrían salvarse o por lo menos cooperar en la liberación de las chicas,pero si no tendrían que arreglarse como pudieran, mientras tanto Kudo y los demás sobrevivían como podían. Así que Kaito salió por un momento de la cueva…que es lo que decidirá?.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_La decisión más difícil_.

_**Kaito salio de la cueva con una decisión tomada, mientras Shinichi y los demás luchaban contra los secuestradores:**_

_**-Que sea lo que dios quiera-dijo Kaito-yéndose a un lugar solitario.**_

_**Mientras tanto en la cueva…**_

_**-Oye donde se metió Kaito?- pregunto Hakuba.**_

_**-No lo se-contesto Heiji mientras luchaba.**_

_**-Resistan chicas!-grito Kudo.**_

_**Mientras estaban colgadas Aoko pensaba… "Donde te has metido…".**_

_**El peligro era eminente sin Kaito ellos los superaban en numero, cuando ya por fin los secuestradores pudieron tenerlos a su Mersey un sujeto vestido de blanco apareció volando, sin ninguna duda era "KID EL LADRON".**_

_**Al fin kaito decidió revelar su verdadera identidad…ya no había mas secretos, pero como lo tomarían sus amigos? , la verdad es que no era momento de pensar en ello. Cuando los tipos se dieron la vuelta para mirar al misterioso sujeto Shinichi y Hattori saltaron sobre ellos y lo redujeron,mientras Saguru atacaba desde el suelo ya que se encontraba herido por la bala y la pelea, el logra reducir al secuestrador y logra esposarlo ya era un individuo menos de quien ocuparse.**_

_**-Kid libera a las chicas!- grito Kudo**_

_**-OK como digas- respondió Kid, sacando su arma disparo hacia la cuerda y libero a las chicas.**_

_**Con los secuestradores fuera del camino Heiji llamo a la policía…como era jurisdicción de Tokio el inspector Megure asistió al lugar junto al detective Takagi, la detective Sato y el detective Shiratori para proceder a arrestar a los criminales,ya el caso había terminado pero por suerte sus vacaciones no.**_

_**-podrías decirnos quien eres?- pregunto Kudo.**_

_**-Pues ustedes ya me conocéis- responde kid-Soy yo, kaito.**_

_**Los chicos lo miraron,se sonrieron y le dieron las gracias por la ayuda, de camino al hotel Kudo y los chicos se encuentran con el oficial encargado del asesinato que los chicos le habían dejado:**_

_**-Y oficial, han descubierto quien fue el asesino?- pregunto Kudo**_

_**-No aun no, todos tienen una cuartada perfecta-respondió el oficial.**_

_**-Quiere que nos encarguemos del resto?- pregunto Hattori.**_

_**- Son ustedes los detectives japoneses, verdad?- contesto el oficial asombrándose.**_

_**-Así es. Contesto Saguru.**_

_**-Esta bien, lo dejaremos en sus manos,pero eso si,los seguiremos para asegurarnos de que estén bien.**_

_**-Ah,podríamos pedirles un favor?- pregunto Kaito**_

_**-Si, que se les ofrece?-contesto el oficial.**_

_**-Podrían custodiar a nuestras novias?, es que después que les dejamos el caso a ustedes nos encontramos con que habían sido secuestradas-les dijo Kaito.**_

_**-Si no hay problema-dijo el oficial**_

_**Los chicos se prepararon para resolver el ultimo caso en esas vacaciones.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**El sueño de un ultimo caso.**_

_**Comenzando con lo que dejaron en manos de la policia Kudo,Heiji,Kaito y Saguru fueron a la escena del crimen,el cuerpo ya no estaba pero los sospechosos aun rondaban por el lugar,por que?,aun no lo sabían,los chicos decidieron separace para ajilizar el trabajo,Heiji y Kudo se ocuparon en revisar el cadaver y la escena del crimen y Saguru y Kaito irian a interrogar nuevamente a los sospechosos.**_  
><em><strong>Reencontrandose con un poco mas de informacion que lo que ya tenian:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Que han averiguado?-pregunto Shinichi<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Em bueno sabemos que la victima tenia una gran relacion con la otra pareja-responde Kaito<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Y las cosas con su esposa no iba demaciado bien e incluso habia rumores de infidelidad,de ambas partes si no entendi mal-agrego Hakuba<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Y ustedes habeis encontrado algo?-preguntan ambos muchachos.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-SI,una extraña marca en su muñeca derecha-contesto Shinichi.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Ademas por los que nos a dicho la policia es que la victima se inyecto sola el veneno,ya que descubrieron que la victima era diabetica-dijo Hattori<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Osea que bien pudieron cambiarle la insulina por la jeringa del veneno-agrega Kaito.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Pero le pusieron una sustancia que activa el veneno con la adrenalina-dice Shinichi.<strong>_  
><em><strong>En ese momento le suena el celular a Shinichi:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-hola?<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Shinichi donde te encuentras?,estoy esperandote,quiero estar contigo-le contesta Ran.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Em estoy ayudando a la policia en un caso,enseguida voy para alla.-respondio Shinichi.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Esta bien vuelve pronto,estan heiji y los demas contigo?-contesta Ran.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Asi es,nos vemos.-responde Shinichi<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Nos vemos.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tras reunirse con los muchachos Shinichi les dice:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Hey muchachos,me acaba de llamar Ran,tendriamos que ir con ellas,acabamos de rescatarlas y ya las hemos dejado solas otra vez.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Tienes rezon-contesta Heiji<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Y tu saguru?,te quedaras solo?-le pregunta Kaito.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-No que va,si eh venido con la chica de mis sueños...-responde Hakuba-no pensaba desaprovechar esta ocasión jajajaja.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Quien es?...-preguntan los muchachos asombrados.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Ella se llama Akako-le reponde Saguru.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Que?,te refieres a Akako...-le dice Kaito.<strong>_  
><em><strong>.Asi es,luego de que te quedaste con Aoko,estaba deprimido entonses ella se acerco a mi y me acompaño siempre y 3 meses despues nos pusimos de novios-responde Hakuba.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Muy bien entonses volvamos con nuestras damas,seguiremos con esto mañana-dice Shinichi.<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**El tan anciado cierre de un caso.**_

_**Con una noche dedicada completamente al amor,los chicos vuelven al caso recopilando datos de la policia mas lo que ya tenian,que tanto podrian tardar?,los chicos esperaban que no fuera mucho por que tenian una decicion certera con respecto a sus damas,Shinichi habla con la policia por los indicios que el cuerpo indicaba,con repecto al signo que tenia la victima era la letra griega "beta":**_  
><em><strong>-Por que,por que se me da que esto lo eh visto hace poco?-pregunta shinichi De repente a Heiji le viene a la mente una imagen a la cabeza de la vez que rescataron a las chicas...<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Eh Kudo!,ahora que recuerdo uno de los secuestradores tenia en la muñeca la letra "gama"-contesta Hattori.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Es verdad el tipo con el que yo estaba luchando tenia la letra "delta"-agrega Hakuba.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Por supuesto la suerte de los chicos no podia haber sido mas mala por que apostaban todo a que el acesinato habia sido premeditado con un doble fin,uno seria despistar a los chicos y a la policia...y la otra seria para ajustar alguna cuenta pendiente,por supuesto el primer objetivo fue cumplido pero no fue completado por la otra parte de la banda y el segundo fue cumplido exitosamente solo faltaba escapar de la policia.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Kudo,tu peleaste con el lider de la banda,no sabes si tenia alguna marca de letras?-pregunta Kaito.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-No,pero estoy 100% seguro de que era el "Alfa"-contesta Shinichi.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Realmente estas seguro?-le pregunta Saguru.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Eh?,por que preguntas eso?-responde Kudo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Por que es demaciado obvio que el "baron nocturno" sea el lider,ademas recuerda lo que decia Sherlock Holmes..."No hay nada mas engañoso que un hecho evidente"-contesta Hakuba.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Es cierto,puede que el culpable alla usado un chivospiatorio contra nosotros,y que el verdadero "baron" sea el acesino-agrega heiji.<strong>_  
><em><strong>En ese momento Kudo llama al inspector megure para preguntarle sobre la marcas que tenia el secuestrador que estaba disfrasado:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Kudo,hemos revisado lo que nos has pedido,tiene la letra "Alfa2"-le informa el inspector.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Muchas gracias por su ayuda inspector-responde Shinichi.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Y Kudo que te han dicho-Pregunta Heiji.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Es tal como lo pensaba esta persona tenia "Alfa2",osea que el verdadero que aun anda por aqui deberia tener "Alfa"-contesta Kudo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Claro,con eso se diferenciaban y fue así que podian intercambiarse,hubo 2 alfas para hacer el cambio en el momento indicado-dice Kaito.<strong>_  
><em><strong>En ese momento vuelve a sonarle el telefono a Kudo:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Diga?<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Kudo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Ah inspecto que ocurre?-pregunta shinichi.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Hemos encontrado un antecedente del mayordomo de la victima del caso que estas investigando-responde el inspector Megure.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-En serio?.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Resulta que el y la banda incluyendo a la victima participaron en un robo a un banco,pero la victima Akino Mishida desaparecio con el dinero antes que ustedes atraparan a la banda de ladrones,el culpable se llama Yoshiko Nakamoto.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Ok muchas gracias inspector.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Que ocurre?-pregunta Hakuba.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Vamos a averiguar el nombre del mayordomo-respondio Shinichi.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Al encontrar a la pareja amiga de la victima Kudo les pregunta...:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Disculpen,ustedes conosen el nombre del mayordomo de la victima?.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Mmmm,creo que se llama Yoshiko-responde el hombre.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Listo,muchas gracias.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Los chicos de camino a la habitacion del mayordomo reciben una llamada:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Hey niño-era el secuestrador "alfa2".<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Tu?-contesta Kudo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-escuchame bien,se estan encaminando a la verdad,solo tienen que encontrar la jeringa de insulina entre sus propiedades,estoy seguro que la tiene el,lo mato para ajustar cuentas y para quedarse con su esposa con la que estaba teniendo una aventura.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Manteniendo el contacto con el complice desde tokio,Shinichi y los demas logran encontrar las evidencias para demostrar la culpabilidad de Yoshiko Nakamoto,entonses fueron en su busqueda.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Al llegar a el,lo arrinconan y le empiezan a mostrar evidencias tras evidencias y sus antecedentes,sonriendo con cara de resignacion dice:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Me rindo,me han pillado,sabia que esto pasaria.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Y por que no te entregaste entonces?-pregunta Heiji.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Seras tonto,por que como todo criminal tengo la esperanza de escapar de las manos de la poli,pero al ver que cada vez se acercaban mas me resigne a luchar y me quede a esperar mi fin.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Los muchachos lo entregaron a la policia y por fin podran ocuparse de sus chicas,que sorpresas os prepararan para el siguiente capitulo?.<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**El lugar de las promesas (El final).**_

_**Los chicos al fin pudieron reanudar sus actividades vacasionales,Shinichi y Ran pasaron una mañana en el spa,Heiji y Kazuha fueron a la playa y Kaito,Aoko,Huakuba y Akako estubieron jugando tenis,luego de esto se reunirian todos en la playa,eran las 15:00hs p.m ,los chicos jugaban al futbol en la arena y las chicas tomaban sol sin saber lo que los chicos tramaban.**_  
><em><strong>-Hey chicos,que haran esta noche?-pregunto Shinichi.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Yo llevare a Kazuha a un lugar especial-contesto Heiji.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Nosotros igual-contestaron Kaito y Saguru.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Y tu?-preguntaron los muchachos.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Yo tambien Kudo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>El tiempo pasaba mientra los chicos disfrutaban de sus ultimos dias de vacasiones,llego la noche y Ran se preparaba para dormir un rato cuando Shinichi llega a la habitacion y le dice:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-No te acuestes,tengo una sorpresa muy especial.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Que sorpresa?-le contesta ella.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Ya lo vas a ver,vistete elegantemente y el inspector roger de la policia local te va a llevar a donde te voy a estar esperando,te espero.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Una hora despues Ran estaba en marcha hacia ese lugar misterioso,al llegar la estaba esperando Shinichi vestido de esmoquin y sosteniendo en su mano derecha un ramo de flores,la miro y le dijo...<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Bienvenida bella señorita.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Shinichi que es todo esto?-pregunto ella alegre y sorprendida.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Este es un lugar especial que me confiaron los lugareños para este momento maravilloso que al fin me eh desidido realizar.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Y los chicos?-pregunta Ran.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-No os preocupeis por ellos-dijo Shinichi-Ellos estan en la misma situacion que nosotros,asi que no os molesteis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Ah-dice ella.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Ran este sitio se llama "La gran galera" por que es una montaña cuya superficie es totalmente plana-el se levanta de su asiento y le dice-pero tambien es popularmente conosida como "El lugar de las promesas" ya que aqui vienen las parejas cuando quieren recibir la bendicion de los dioses,ven vamos a sentarnos al borde de la montaña para contemplar el mar.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ella estaba totalmente perdida,no se daba cuenta de lo que el estaba queriendo hacer,ella pensaba que esto era algo comun ya que era su ultima noche allí.yendo para el borde de la montaña el la toma de la mano,ella se sonroja y le dice:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Shinichi que piensas hacer.<strong>_  
><em><strong>El la mira de frente y le dice:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Algo que debia haber hecho hace tiempo-y arrodillandose le dice-Ran nos conosemos hace mucho,yo siento mucho amor por ti y tu demostraste sentir el mismo amor que yo y esta noche bajo esta maravillosa luna en este precioso lugar quiero decirte...<strong>_  
><em><strong>mientras tanto los chicos van llegando al lugar donde se encontraba la pareja y Heiji dice:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Momento escondance- y en tono ansioso y alegre dice-Hemos llegado en el momento justo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Ran...quieres casarte con migo?-pregunta Shinichi.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ran casi llorando le contesta:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Shi Shi Shinichi...claro que acepto casarme contigo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shinichi se levanta del suelo le pone el anillo y le da un beso muy romantoco,mientras los demas miraban esa hermosa escena casi sacada de un cuento de hadas,cuando los chicos vieron que terminaron de besarse Hattori grita:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Que vivan los novios!.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Felicitasiones-le dicen los chicos.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shinichi y Ran rojos de verguenza les dicen:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Y que tal vosotros,como os fue?.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Bien...Luego les haremos llegar las invitaciones-les dicen Heiji y Kazuha.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-No nos digan que...-responde la feliz pareja.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Asi es,nosotros tambien nos vamos a casar-dice Kazuha.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Y nosotros tambien-dicen Kaito y aoko.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Tambien nosotros-dice Saguru.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Que bien,asi que todo a sido para bien-dice Shinichi.<strong>_  
><em><strong>A la mañana siguiente desayunaron todos juntos,al enterarse de lo susedido esa noche el gerente del hotel les prepara un almuerso de felicitasiones como agradecimiento por haber resuelto el crimen del hotel,esa misma tarde todos partieron hasia sus respectivos lugares,mientras estaban en el avion Shinichi y Ran estaban muy ansios por contarle la noticia a sus familiares,y parecia que el tiempo jamas pasaba.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Al llegar a tokio Shinichi le dice a Ran:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Mi amor deberiamos decirles lo del casamiento a nuestros padres por separado,no te parece?.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Por que?-pregunta ella.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Para que se enteren al mismo tiempo,asi no se molestaran por haberse enterado antes o despues-contesta el.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Claro,esta bien,nos vemos luego mi amor-dice ella.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kudo llega a su casa y es resibido por sus padres,al verlo le preguntan como le habia ido,y antes de hacer algo les dice que vayan a la sala de estar,que tenia que decirles algo importante,los padres de Shinichi estaban un poco preocupados por que la expresion en su rostro era seria,cuando el entra al salon se sienta en frente de sus padres y les dice:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Mama,papa,Ran y yo...-y cambiando su expresion seria a alegre continua-Ran y yo...nos vamos a casar.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Y en un estallido de felicidad sus padres saltan del aciento y le dicen:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Felicidades hijo!,sabiamos que lo harias,hemos esperado tanto tiempo...para esto.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mientras tanto en la casa de Ran la esperaban sus padres a quienes habia pedido por telefono que se reunieran en la casa por que tenia que decirles algo importante,al llegar a su casa entra a la oficina y ve a sus padres juntos con cara de preocupacion y les dice:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Por que estan con esas caras?.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Es que nos has pedido que nos juntaramos para algo importante,que puede ser tan importante-responde su mama.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Bueno el hecho de que me voy a casar-dice Ran con una sonrisa gigantesca que le abarcaba todo su rostro.<strong>_  
><em><strong>La repentina revelacion de la noticia dejo petrificado a sus padres,pero no tardaron en reaccionar:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Felicitasiones hija mia!,me has dado la mejor noticia del mundo,como te lo ha propuesto Shinichi eh?-le dice su madre.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Eh!,pero como...como supiste que me casare con Shinichi?<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Hija,una madre siempre sabe,ademas no te has relacionado de esa manera con otros chicos,asi que era obvio.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Hija,sabes que me va a costar asimilar esta noticia por que siempre has sido mi pequeña Ran,pero has cresido y no puedo impedir eso ademas se que Kudo te cuidara y te amara siempre por eso me alegra mucho la noticia y les deseo lo mejor para su vida-dice el padre.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ran al borde de las lagrimas les agradese y les da un gran abrazo.<strong>_  
><em><strong>La fecha fue pactada para dentro de un mes,el tiempo paso muy rápidamente,ya estaban a dos dias de la boda,la noche anterior a la boda los chicos y chicas tuvieron las despedidas de solteros,llego el gran dia,la boda estaba por comenzar,las damas de honor ya estaban listas a excepcion de la dama principal que acompañaría a Shinichi al altar,lo mismo que los caballeros de honor...las damas de honor eran Sonoko,Kazuha,Aoko,la detective Sato y la principal era Eri Kisaki la madre de Ran,del lado de los caballeros estaban:<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heiji,Kaito,Saguru,El detective Takagui y el prinsipal era Yusaku Kudo el padre de Shinichi.<strong>_  
><em><strong>El momento llego,Shinichi entro acompañado por la madre de Ran quien le dice riendose:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Dime si estaba equivocada con respecto a ustedes eh.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Jajaja claro que no se ha equivocado,pero digame,por que tenia tanta certeza?.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Jajaja,una mujer solo lo sabe,tenian mucha quimica y Ran era muy notoria con sus sentimientos.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shinichi ya estaba en el altar esperando a Ran cuando empieza a sonar la musica,el miro hasia la entrada y bajo un resplandor de luz aparece ella,la chica de la que habia estado enamorado desde pequeño,hoy caminando hasia el altar.<strong>_  
><em><strong>La boda se llevo a cabo con normalidad,Shinichi y Ran dieron el "si" frente a todos,luego fueron a la fiesta que habia organizado el padre de Shinichi y esa noche partieron a Hawaii para pasar su luna de miel...<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Bien Ran,brindemos por nosotros-dice el.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Y Por nuestro futuro-dice ella.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Y al mismo tiempo ambos dicen:<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Y por nuestro amor.<strong>_  
><em><strong>FIN.<strong>_


End file.
